


Viktor's Request! Heading to America's Got Talent?!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <3, (I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE MORE AND NOW THERES MORE THAN 3 PARAGRAPHS HELLO), Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I mean, Viktor spelled with K, america's got talent, and did aerobics, and i only wrote this bc i was watching agt stuff, because fuck you, i only know that bc i looked it up, idk how much ship u can really fit in 3 paragraphs, if you were wondering, it was great, just a silly lil thing, nm ily, not really - Freeform, really has nothing to do with anything, sorta - Freeform, thanks bye, there actually has been an ice skating act on agt, they skated on plastic, uhhh, viktor does a quad flip, which im sure you werent but, yeah thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You asked me what I wanted to do while we were here and I know now."Yuuri blinks at him calmly, Hopefully this won't be troublesome. It's Viktor, so you never know. "Oh. What's that?""I want to go on America's Got Talent."viktor why





	

"Yuuri," Viktor says after a quad flip, skating over to the wall where Yuuri is watching him while tying his skates. He's wearing a grin, so it's probably questionable whether whatever he's about to say is good or not. "You asked me earlier what I wanted to do while we were in America. Well, I know now."

Yuuri blinks at him calmly, hoping whatever he has in mind will not be too troublesome. It's Viktor, so you never know. "Oh. What's that?"

"I want to go on America's Got Talent."

Yuuri's shocked yelp probably alerted everyone else in the rink who hadn't already noticed Viktor. Viktor laughed as a few surprised stares came their way.

"What do you mean, America's Got Talent?!" He shout-whispers so the other skaters won't hear him. "We- we could do Russia's Got Talent! That's a thing, right? Or Asia's Got Talent! Why America's Got Talent?"

"Well, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, isn't that right? It wouldn't be any different from skating at the GPF!" Viktor laughs shamelessly and flashes Yuuri a victory sign before skating backward out onto the ice once more. "And since we're here in America, why not?" He calls, smiling and skating into a triple axel, ignoring the awed stares and slight applause.

Yuuri sighs exasperatedly and watches as he skates another lap around the rink, leaning over to finish tying his skates. He hopes this will be the last time he hears the words "Got Talent" in reference to that show again, but somehow he knows it won't be. A man can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> depending on how well received this is, i may write a second chapter including their act on agt!
> 
> this wasnt betad because i didnt wanna bother my beta with this silly stuff so please inform me of any mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> u can come talk to me on twitter (@tori_is_a_nerd) or tumblr (charamandern00dles) thanks


End file.
